Superliga Mágica
by ShadowTails98
Summary: Se acerca el torneo mas importante del continente, los gremios mas fuertes se verán las caras en Fiore para decidir quien sera el gremio mas poderoso. Fichas Cerradas
1. Chapter 1

Se acerca el torneo más prestigioso del continente, la **Superliga Mágica**. Un torneo que se celebra cada año, donde los ganadores de los Juegos mágicos de cada uno de los 7 países del continente más el invitado del país anfitrión, se enfrentan entre sí para decidir que gremio es el más poderoso del continente y alzarse con la gloria.

* * *

Los reyes de cada país miembro de la Superliga se encontraban reunidos en Fiore, lugar de sede del próximo torneo.

Se encontraban en una enorme sala, sentados uno al lado de otro, de frente tenían al vocal del rey de Fiore, este se aclaró la voz y procedió a hablar.

—Grandes reyes del continente, a continuación se les pedirá que digan el nombre de su país y el gremio que lo representara en el torneo, debo informar que Fiore ya anuncio que su gremio ganador es Fairy Tail y el invitado será Sabertooth. Bueno, comencemos con usted, Lescott-sama.

Un rubio de unos 25 años se levantó de su asiento, fuerte y claro pronuncio.

—Del país Crystal, Citizen Blue.

—Bien. Howard-sama, usted sigue.

—De Ludogorets, el gremio Razgrad Magic.

—Kuyt-sama.

—De Ajax, su representante será Storm van God.

—Viktor-sama.

—De Leicester, los Reds Devils.

—Moiraghi-sama.

—Del país de Creta, el Dormunt será su gremio.

—Y finalmente, Hinami-sama.

Una joven pelirrosa de unos 28 años, sonrió arrogante mientras nombraba a su gremio.

—De Celtic, como siempre nuestro gremio será Casablanca.

Los seis reyes se levantaron de sus asientos, dando por finalizada la reunión, el vocal se despidió cortésmente de ellos y procedió a informar de los interesantes participantes del torneo al rey de Fiore.

—Este año será mejor que nunca…

* * *

**BIEN ES UNA IDEA QUE VINO A MI LUEGO DE QUE ME DIERA CUENTA DE LO MALO QUE SOY INVENTANDO PERSONAJES Y LEER VARIOS FICS DE DRAMA TOTAL Y PENSAR…¿SI FUNCIONA EN EL FANDOM DE DT, POR QUE NO EN FAIRY TAIL?**

**BUENO, LA FICHA Y LOS GREMIOS LOS ENCONTRARAN EN MI PERFIL ASI QUE NOS LEEMOS DESPUÉS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Como me di cuenta de que faltaban un par de cosas, decidí que subiría la ficha completa aquí.**

NOMBRE:

MAGIA:

EXCEED (SOLO SI ES UN DS Y QUIEREN QUE TENGA UNO) :

SEXO:

EDAD:

RANGO:

APARIENCIA:

PERSONALIDAD:

PODRÍA SER PAREJA DE: (NO ES OBLIGATORIO)

VESTIMENTA:

BREVE HISTORIA:

GREMIO:

* * *

Y POR AHORA ASÍ ESTÁN CONFORMADOS LOS GREMIOS:

**DORMUNT: MENMA KAGAWA**

**CASABLANCA: C****RISTINA, DAVID Y ****YOLANDA**

**RAZGRAD MAGIC: SIN MIEMBROS.**

**REDS DEVILS: TATSUMI.**

**CITIZEN BLUE: SIN MIEMBROS.**

**STORM VAN GOD: RYOKO TLANTIS Y YUME.**

AVISO 1: PLANEO EMPEZAR CON LOS CAPÍTULOS DE PRESENTACIÓN DE CADA GREMIO UNA VEZ HALLA LLEGADO AL FIN DEL CASTING.

AVISO 2: PUEDEN MANDARME CUANTOS OC QUIERAN, NO HAY UN LIMITE, SI QUIEREN PUEDE SER UNO O CINCO MAGOS.

BUENO, ESO ERA LO QUE LES QUERÍA INFORMAR, NOS LEEMOS DESPUÉS.

**SHADOWTAILS98...FUERA**


	3. Chapter 3

**SUBO OTRA VEZ LA FICHA POR LAS DUDAS. Y QUIERO ACLARAR UNAS COSAS.**

**las parejas como Nalu, Gale, etc existiran ? Y tu tambien tendras un personaje ?**

**SI, EL NALU, GRUVIA Y GALE SI, EL RESTO IRE VIENDO, PERO ME ENFOCARE EN ESTAS. EN CUANTO A LA SEGUNDA, SI, MENMA ES UN OC MIO Y LO PODRÁN ENCONTRAR EN MI PERFIL.**

**ademas me preguntaron por que no use los reinos de mashima, es por que simplemente preferí crear propios y bueno, eran mas de los que tenia planeado usar.**

**Y una ultima cosilla, probablemente se preguntaron por lo de breve historia. Bueno esos es por que planeo ir haciendo ovas sobre el pasado de los oc que mas les gusten.**

NOMBRE:

MAGIA:

EXCEED (SOLO SI ES UN DS Y QUIEREN QUE TENGA UNO) :

SEXO:

EDAD:

RANGO:

APARIENCIA:

PERSONALIDAD:

PODRÍA SER PAREJA DE: (NO ES OBLIGATORIO)

VESTIMENTA:

BREVE HISTORIA:

GREMIO:

* * *

Y ASÍ ESTÁN CONFORMADOS LOS GREMIOS, POR AHORA:

ACLARO QUE MODIFIQUE EL LUGAR DE MENMA Y AGREGUE A AYATO, KANAE, SASUKE, SKYLAR Y YURIKO POR QUE RAQUEL46 ME PIDIÓ QUE TODOS SUS OC ESTUVIERAN EN EL MISMO GREMIO.

**DORMUNT: AYATO GUMEN, KANAE HATAKE, SASUKE DERT, SKYLAR JADE Y YURIKO HATAKE. (LLENO)**

**CASABLANCA: AKI DRACONIS, YOLANDA, DAVID, CRISTINA Y ROSE. (LLENO)**

**RAZGRAD MAGIC: MENMA, HARU, ANIKI Y RINDA DIAMON. (FALTA UNO)**

**REDS DEVILS: TATSUMI, FILEMON Y TOMI. (FALTAN DOS)**

**CITIZEN BLUE: YUKI DIMOTELLI, ERI, AME KUROSAWA Y AKAME ABERNEIN. (FALTA UNO)**

**STORM VAN GOD: HARU, YUME, RYOKO TLANTIS. (FALTAN DOS)**

EMPEZARE LAS A TRABAJAR CON LAS PRESENTACIONES DE LOS GREMIOS COMPLETOS Y LAS IRÉ SUBIENDO. ESTOS SON LAS PRIMERAS DOS PRESENTACIONES:

1-CASABLANCA.

2-DORMUNT.

BUENO, ESO ERA LO QUE LES QUERÍA INFORMAR, NOS LEEMOS DESPUÉS.

**SHADOWTAILS98...FUERA**


	4. Chapter 4

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS OC Y ME DISCULPO CON LOS QUE NO ENTRARON, ESTE ES EL CAP DE PRESENTACIÓN DEL GREMIO CASABLANCA, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN.**

**FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECE Y LOS OC TAMPOCO.**

* * *

En alguna ciudad del reino de Celtic, se encontraba un trio de magos, eran miembros del gremio más poderoso, Casablanca. El trio caminaba a paso lento, habían terminado una misión clase S y se dirigían al gremio, el maestro los había convocado rápidamente para que se presentaran a la Superliga Magica, torneo del que participaron los últimos 14 años de manera consecutiva.

—Esa misión fue fácil. ¿No creen?—Hablo un chico de 21 años, 1,82 cm de alto, constitución delgada pero fuerte, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos castaño-verdosos. Vestía botas marrones oscuras, pantalón ancho negro, camisa pirata blanca con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos y un collar de plata con el símbolo de una estrella.

—Somos magos de rango S, no era muy difícil, David—Respondió una joven de unos 18 años, su pelo era negro y los ojos grises, piel blanca y llevaba unos lentes de pasta negra, vestía unos jean azules y una polera blanca hasta el codo con una chaqueta negra. Sobre su cabeza posaba un gato gris de nombre Ryu.

—Como sea, pude haber venido sola—Opinó una mujer de unos 25 años. Era alta, pelirroja y con los ojos azules. Lleva un top blanco que deja su estómago al aire, unos guantes rojos y unos shorts negros junto unas botas también negras.

Ellos eran magos de Casablanca, más precisos eran David, Rose y Cristina. Conocidos como el mago angelical, la DS de cristal y la maga avatar, esta última considerada la más fuerte de todo Celtic.

—Sean dado cuenta de que siempre que hacemos una misión los tres, es un día antes de la Superliga—Comentó David, sus compañeras simplemente asintieron. Era como una especie de ritual para ellos.

—Espero que hayan magos poderosos en Fiore, fue una decepción el año pasado en Creta, todos eran débiles—Cristina se adelantó ligeramente al visualizar el enorme palacio donde se ubicaba su gremio.

—Escuche que esta vez, un nuevo gremio llamado Dormunt los representara—Acotó el chico.

—Escuche que son fuertes—Comentó Rose.

Los tres se detuvieron en la puerta del gremio, se miraron entre ellos y con un asentimiento, ingresaron al palacio.

—¡Bienvenidos!—Un saludo en general de parte de los miembros de Casablanca los recibió.

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto?—Pregunto Rose. No veía por qué tanta emoción.

—No es por nosotros, Rose, es por ella—Indicó, señalando a Cristina, esta avanzaba con la vista alta hacia donde se encontraba el maestro del gremio siendo halagada y recibiendo cumplidos de parte de los demás magos. El maestro de Casablanca era joven a comparación de los maestros de los demás gremios, aparentaba unos 49 años, pelo rojizo con algunas partes grises, símbolo de su edad y vestía una armadura a cuerpo completo.

—Qué alegría que ya están aquí. Ahora solo queda esperar a Yolanda y Aki—Comento el maestro con alegría.

—Maestro, ¿Dónde están esas dos?—Rose se posiciono al lado de la pelirroja e hizo una reverencia a su líder.

—Al igual que ustedes, salieron de misión. No creo que demoren mucho más.

—Debemos prepararnos para el entrenamiento pre-torneo—David se posiciono al lado de sus compañeras e imito a Rose, el maestro asintió a lo dicho por este y se volteo, dándole la espalda a sus magos.

—Cuando ellas lleguen, vengan al salón de entrenamiento, veremos qué tan fuertes se han hecho.

—Entendido, maestro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En los escombros de lo que, anteriormente, fue un gremio se encontraban dos jóvenes mujeres y un pequeño exceed de pelaje lila.

Una era Yolanda Corriedo. GS de luz de cabello blanco hasta la cintura lacio y copete, ojos grises eléctrico y no muy alta. Su vestimenta era un suéter negro con blanco, pantalón de mezclilla y botas negras. La otra era Aki Draconis, DS de tierra, 1.68 de estatura, ojos grises, cabello aguamarina, piel blanca, vestía un pantalón ajustado negros, chaqueta marrón, blusa de manga larga terracota y verde, y unos botines negros.

—Fue una pérdida de tiempo venir aquí—Se lamentó Yolanda, habían asaltado ese gremio oscuro en busca de información sobre la desaparición de su hermano, pero ninguno de los magos oscuros sabia sobre él.

Su compañera se mantuvo en silencio, tenía un pedazo de tierra en la mano y la miraba dubitativamente, mientras, su exceed Minami merodeaba la zona en busca de algún mago oscuro que todavía se encuentre consciente.

—¡Aki! ¡Yolanda! Encontré uno.

El dúo de slayers fijo la vista donde señalaba la gata, observando al criminal que se intentaba escapar.

Aki observo el pedazo de tierra en su mano y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el hombre, este cayó, herido y maldiciendo su suerte.

—¿Qué sabes sobre mi hermano?—La de pelo blanco se acercó amenazadoramente hacia él y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto para que queden a la misma altura.

—¡¿Qué sabes sobre mi hermano?!

—No se dé que me hablas.

—Antonio Corriedo, ¿Qué sabes?—El mago oscuro pareció dudarlo, pero luego de sentir que le faltaba la respiración, grito desesperado.

—¡No sé mucho, solo sé que no se encuentra en Celtic, está en Fiore! ¡Por favor, déjame ir!—Suplico, la maga de Casablanca lo soltó y este salió huyendo.

—No debiste dejarlo ir—Opino la Draconis mientras se levantaba y aspiraba la tierra—**RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE TIERRA**—El ataque se dirigió hacia el mago, causando una gran explosión.

Ambas magas notaron que ya era tiempo de marcharse, el gran torneo comenzaría y ellos estaban dispuestos a ganar, otra vez.

El camino fue silencioso, ninguna de las dos hablo demasiado. Llegaron rápidamente al gremio, pero antes de que ingresaran, Aki hablo.

—¿Estas bien, Yolanda?

—Sí, no te preocupes, Aki—La GS le sonrió a su compañera e ingreso al gremio, mientras la Draconis observo a su exceed y le sonrió.

—Vamos, Minami.

—Aye.

Al ingresar, pudo notar la mirada de su compañera Cristina, fulminándola con la mirada a ella y a Yolanda. Un ligero escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.

—¡Hora del entrenamiento!—Bramó la pelirroja, los cuatro restantes asintieron, algo atemorizados por la más fuerte de Celtic.

—¡Los cinco Galácticos están reunidos otra vez!—Coreó un mago, siendo seguido por el resto de magos. Los cinco magos sonrieron ladinamente y se dirigieron al lugar de entrenamiento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seis horas después…

El entrenamiento de preparación había terminado, Yolanda, Rose y Aki se encontraban tiradas en el suelo, completamente agotadas, por otro lado, David estaba apoyado en sus piernas mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, mientras que Cristina estaba como si hubiese dado una pequeña caminata.

—Bien hecho, chicas—El maestro se apareció, les sonreía de lado mientras le traía una toalla para cada uno, David iba a reclamar —Dense un baño y los veo en una hora y media en el puerto. El resto del gremio ya partió hacia allá, yo también me iré.

—¿Eso quiere decir que iremos en barco?—Pregunto Rose, ya sintiendo el mareo al igual que maestro asintió, algo divertido por sus queridas dragonas.

—Los veo a todos en el puerto ¿Entendido?

Estos asintieron y se dirigieron a las duchas del gremio, debido al gran poder económico de Casablanca, cada uno poseía una habitación para sí.

—Estoy agotada—Murmuro Yolanda, seguida de un asentimiento de Aki y Rose. Cristina masculló sobre lo débiles que eran y entro a su habitación.

—Vamos, no se desanimen, todos sabemos que no hay rival para Cristina—Opinó David de manera despreocupada, recibiendo unas miradas asesinas de parte de sus compañeras, el simplemente se encogió de hombros e ingreso a su habitación.

—Supongo que tendremos que trabajar muy duro para poder darle más pelea la próxima vez—Hablo Rose, ella copio a Cristina y David e ingreso a su dormitorio.

El dúo restante la siguió, en una hora ya estaban limpios y en media más llegaron al puerto, donde fueron recibidos por el resto del gremio.

—Estamos con el tiempo justo, entremos adentro—Cristina, ahora con un extravagante vestido, tomo el liderazgo como siempre hacia, y fue seguida por el resto de los Galácticos. Mientras caminaban por el barco, eran venerados por los pasajeros, en especial la maga avatar.

—Esto será divertido, espero encontrar un oponente digno—Hablo Cristina.

—Dato curioso: nadie se quedara a cuidar el gremio—Comentó David, siendo fulminado por Cristina.

—Espero encontrarte, hermano—Yolanda miro hacia el cielo, decidida a encontrar a Antonio.

—Voy a vomitar—Gimieron Rose y Aki mientras eran animadas por sus exceeds.

—¡Tres hurras para los Galácticos!—Los gritos de ánimo del gremio sonaron por todo el barco, sería un largo viaje, pero si ganaban, valdría la pena.

—¡Salve **Casablanca**! ¡Salve los Galácticos!

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Y QUE LES PARECIO? A LOS DUEÑOS DE LOS OC, QUE LES PARECIO?**

**DEJEN COMENTARIOS PARA SABER CUAL MAGO LES GUSTO DE CASABLANCA**

**NOS LEEMOS LA PROX.**

**SERA LA PRESENTACION DEL DORMUNT, COMO AHORA ESTOY APURADO, LA PROXIMA LE DEJO LA LISTA DE MIEMBROS DE CADA GREMIO.**

**SHADOWTAILS98...FUERA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Y AQUI TIENE LA SEG PRESENTACION, ESTA VEZ SERA EL DORMUNT**

**PERO ANTES LES DEJO LOS GREMIOS COMPLETOS:**

**CASABLANCA: NO HACE FALTA, SI LEEN LA PREST. ANTERIOR SABRAN CUALES SON.**

**DORMUNT: LO VERAN AHORA.**

**RAZGRAD MAGIC: ANIKI, HARU, MENMA KAGAWA, RINDA DIAMOND Y YANKA SAKI**

**RED DEVILS: TATSUMI, TOMI, FILEMON, MIRIELLE MINAMI Y BELLATRIX**

**CITIZEN BLUE: AKAME ABENEIN, AME KUROSAWA, ERI, MOMO Y YUKI DIMOTELLI**

**STORM VAN GOD: HARU, MARI, YUME, RYOKO TLANTIS Y DAN HOSHI.**

**ADEMAS QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE LA FUERZA DE CADA MAGO ESTA SEGUN SUS FICHAS Y LO QUE ME IMAGINE, NADA MAS QUE DECIR, DISFRUTENLO.**

* * *

Todos los magos de Dormunt se encontraban reunidos en su gremio, el maestro lo reunió para anunciar quienes serían los cinco magos que, en 2 días, partirían rumbo a Fiore a participar de la Superliga Mágica.

—¿Dónde se metió mi padre?—Pregunto un chico de 19 años, de pelo negro y ojos azul oscuro casi juntándose al color de la pupila, tenía un cuerpo trabajado. Vestía pantalones negros un poco anchos con una camisa abierta y el pecho vendado, tenía un hacha de hierro apoyada en su hombro.

—Cómo voy a saberlo—Hablo un rubio de ojos azules, metro noventa de alto, probablemente de 16 años. Llevaba puesto una camiseta de cuello en v blanco con unos pantalones como los de Natsu en negro y la tira blanca, todo eso combinado con unos guantes de cuero sin dedos.

—Espero que nos elija a nosotros, ¿No, Ayato?—El pelinegro miro de reojo al rubio, este simplemente le sonrió burlonamente.

—Estoy seguro que seré uno de los cinco, pero creo que tú también serás uno, después de todo eres hijo del maestro, Sasuke—Antes de que este pudiera reclamar, fue interrumpido por una voz.

—¡Cállense!—Pidió/Ordeno una pequeña niña, aparentaba unos trece años, era bajita pero con el cuerpo un tanto desarrollado para su edad, de cabello azul celeste y ojos dorados, llevaba puesto un vestido azul oscuro corto con dos cadenas en cruz en el pecho con unos botines negros.

—Jade-Chan, ¿Cómo te fue en la misión?—Pregunto Ayato a lA niña, recibiendo una mirada fulminante por el honorifico.

—Fue fácil, como siempre—Hablo la niña, se volteó antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo y partió rumbo hacia la planta alta del gremio, dispuesta a tomar otra misión de rango S.

—Que niña más rara, debería jugar con muñecas o algo así—Murmuro despacio el rubio, seguido de un asentimiento de Sasuke.

—Me voy—Hablo la niña, comenzando a dirigirse hacia la puerta del gremio.

—¡Espera! ¿No te quedaras a escuchar quienes serán los cinco magos de Dormunt?—Pregunto Sasuke. Jade lo observo por un momento, notando que hablaba en serio.

—No tiene sentido que me quede a no hacer nada cuando ya sé que seré parte del equipo—Y se marchó del lugar.

—¿Qué haces?—Sasuke se dirigió hacia el rubio, quien imitó a la peliazul y tomo una misión, dispuesto a retirarse.

—Tiene razón, si ya sabemos quiénes formaran parte de los cinco, ¿Para qué quedarnos?—El pelinegro observo el reloj del gremio, notando que aún faltaba media hora para el anuncio y si analizaba bien la situación, sabía quiénes eran los cinco.

—Lo siento, papa—Internamente se disculpo con su padre por su ausencia y siguió el consejo de Ayato, tomo una misión y partió rápidamente a las afueras de la ciudad.

Luego de unos minutos de que este último mago se retirara, ingresaron al gremio dos magas con un gato de pelo negro y ojos carmesí junto con un perro blanco.

Una era Kanae Hatake 17 años, Dragon Slayer de hielo, alta de un metro setenta y cinco, de cabello negro y ojos verdes, con bastantes atributos. Solo llevaba unas vendas negras alrededor del pecho y unos shorts del mismo color con botas de cuero rojas oscuras.

La otra era su hermana, Yuriko Hatake, 15 años, maga play animals, 1,68 de alto, pelo marrón claro, de ojos verdes y expresivos, para su edad ya estaba bastante desarrollada. Lleva un pañuelo en la cabeza como una cinta haciendo que le caigan los dos extremos sobrantes por un lado, lleva un chaleco un tanto raído de cuero negro con una camisa blanca debajo un poco ancha con unos tejanos azules elásticos y con unas botas de cuero.

—¡Llegamos!—Exclamo Yuriko, los magos del gremio las saludaron a coro y siguieron con sus actividades.

—Jade no está—Kanae noto la ausencia de la Demon Slayer del cielo, habían regresado con la idea de invitarla a una misión, pero al parecer esta ya se había marchado.

—Parece que no—La de pelo marrón también noto la ausencia de cierto rubio—Tampoco esta Ayato.

—Yuriko y Ayato se gustaaaaaaaan—Canto el exceed de su hermana, Yuriko se sonrojo violentamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¡¿D-de q-que hablas, Mixzuky?!—Como si no fuera suficiente con el neko, su perro comenzó a ladrar, como alentando al exceed.

—Voy a buscar a Sasuke—Menciono Kanae, recordando que antes de que fueran de misión, el hijo del maestro le había dicho de algo importante que tenía que decirle. Al instante, Yuriko y el neko se callaron y la miraron pícaramente.

—Kanae y Sasuke se gustaaaaaaaaan—Corearon, la peli negra los miro inexpresivamente y respondió:

— Somos amigos, por supuesto que me gusta —Lo dijo tan seriamente que parecía como si estuviera hablando sobre el clima.

Su hermana se golpeó la frente con la mano, siendo imitada por el exceed y también, aunque con torpeza, el perro.

—¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta cómo te mira, hermana?

La Hatake mayor pareció meditarlo un segundo y luego fijo la vista en su hermana.

—Con los ojos, ¿Con que me miraría sino fuera con ellos?—Antes de que Yuriko hablara se marchó, dejando a su hermana, el neko y al can.

—Gehe, Kanae no es muy buena en esas cosas—Opinó el exceed.

—Me lo dices a mí.

El trio se acercó a la barra, donde los esperaba Tretto, el cantinero del gremio.

—¿Cómo les fue en la misión, Yuriko?—Pregunto este.

—Bien, no era tan difícil después de todo.

Tretto les sirvió un vaso de agua a la joven mientras que al neko le daba un pescado. El perro gruño ligeramente y se recostó sobre su dueña.

—Aquí estoy, Sasuke se encuentra de misión—Kanae apareció de la nada, con una nueva misión en mano.

—Dame un respiro, están por nombrar a los cinco que representaran a Dormunt en Fiore.

—Ya sabemos quienes estarán ahí—Se excusó la Hatake mayor—Aprovechemos para ponernos más fuertes.

Antes de que Yuriko le reclamara algo más, la arrastro a la salida del gremio, siendo seguidas por sus respectivos compañeros.

Unos minutos después…

Todos los magos de Dormunt, salvo cierto quinteto, se encontraban escuchando las palabras del maestro.

—…Y por eso será una obligación limpiar el nombre de Creta en Fiore. Bien, empezare con la lista.

Todos corearon efusivamente mientras escuchaban como comenzaban a ser nombrados los representantes de Dormunt.

—Ayato Gumen.

—…

—Kanae Hatake.

—…

—Yuriko Hatake.

—…

—Skylar Jade.

—…

—Y finalmente…Sasuke Dert—El maestro del gremio espero que los nombrados suban al escenario donde se encontraba, creyó que al menos su hijo se aparecería, pero ninguno dio señales de estar presente.

El maestro espero por cuatro largas horas, creyendo que se les había hecho tarde, mientras que ninguno de los demás magos se animaba a hablar debido al enojo de su líder. Finalmente, en la quinta hora, explotó.

—¡Que idiotas! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a ausentarse en algo tan importante?!

Muchas cosas comenzaron a volar por el gremio, mientras que los pobres integrantes de Dormunt corrían aterrorizados por su maestro.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Al mismo tiempo que eso ocurría, cinco magos que se encontraron luego de terminar en tiempo record sus misiones, sentían esa magia destructiva que emanaba desde la ciudad donde se encontraba el gremio.

—Sera mejor que no vayamos al gremio por ahora—Opino Sasuke, sonriendo nervioso.

—No es que le tenga miedo al maestro, pero creo que tienes razón—Jade parecía la más tranquila, pero estaba igual que el resto, atemorizados por su maestro.

—Vamos por algo de comer, yo invito—Yuriko se ofreció sonriente mientras todos asentían y se largaban de ahí.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Luego de dos largos días, en los que ninguno dio señales de vida, aparecieron los cinco en el gremio.

Luego de un gran regaño por parte de su maestro, el equipo se preparó para partir a Fiore. Se encontraban subiendo al tren que los llevaría a Fiore.

—Sera divertido, veré que tan fuertes son los magos de ahí—Comento Ayato.

—¿Y qué era lo que querías decirme, Sasuke?—Preguntó Kanae, comenzando a sentirse mareada.

—N-nada K-kanae.

—Que idiotas—Jade observó de mal humor a sus compañeros.

—Sera muy divertido, espero que podamos dar pelea esta vez—Opino Yuriko mientras su mascota ladraba efusivamente.

El exceed de Kanae daba instrucciones a los magos mientras estos subían y cuando comenzaron a partir hacia Fiore, el neko comenzó a recorrer el tren gritando efusivamente:

—Próxima parada…¡Fiore!

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Y HASTA ACA LLEGO EL DORMUNT, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DEJEN REVIEWS PARA SABER QUE LES PARECIO Y CUAL MAGO LES GUSTO MAS. **

**HICE UNA NUEVA SECCION, COMO PARECE QUE LA MAS VOTADA FUE CRISTINA, SERA LA PRIMERA EN DEMOSTRAR SU FUERZA. QUIERO AGREGUAR QUE ASI ES COMO ME LA IMAGINE EN CUANTO A FUERZA.**

**CRISTINA (CASABLANCA)**

**ATAQUE: COOL**

**DEFENSA: COOL**

**VELOCIDAD: 5**

**INTELIGENCIA: 6**

**ESPECIAL: SER TEMERARIA COOL**

**GRACIAS OTRA VEZ POR LOS OC Y NOS LEEMOS EN LA PRESENTACION DE RAZGRAD MAGIC.**

**SHADOWTAILS98...FUERA**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaaaaa, bueno quiero avisar antes que nada que planeo que para este domingo esten todas la presentaciones completas y ya poder arrancar con la trama principal.**

**¿La nueva sección saldrán primero los más votados y luego los demás miembros o irán saliendo los de un gremio y luego otro? Primero serán los más votados de cada presentación y luego les daré a elegir los magos que quieran.**

**¿En la lista de los miembros de los gremios en Razgrad Magic y en Storm van God hay dos Haru, no sé si es un error o es que hay dos personajes con el mismo nombre? Sí, pero no te preocupes, planeo llamar al Haru de Razgrad Magic por su apellido, Sato.**

**Solo queria responder esas preguntas, listo disfruten el cap.**

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y los OC a su respectivo dueño.**

* * *

En Burdeos, ciudad capital del reino de Ludogorets y lugar de localización del gremio Razgrad Magic, se encontraba el Coliseo de Razgrad, lugar donde todos los años se reunía el reino entero para dar a conocer la nómina de los cinco magos que representarían al país.

El Coliseo era lo suficientemente grande como para que todos los ciudadanos de la capital pudieran disfrutar del espectáculo, la gente vitoreaba los nombres de diferentes magos, todos pertenecientes al Razgrad Magic.

—¡¿Cómo está la gente de Ludogorets?!—La afición respondió con un vitoreo. En el medio de la arena se encontraban tres personas, uno era el presentador, encargado de animar el ambiente y dar a conocer a los magos que presentaría el maestro del gremio que también se encontraba ahí, y el tercero era el rey del país, Howard, que se encontraba en ese lugar para felicitar a los magos y dar la placa que recibían los cinco participantes cada año.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mientras que eso ocurría, en los vestidores se encontraban los cinco que serían nombrados junto a otros que no correrían la misma suerte.

—¡Maldición! ¿Por qué se demoran tanto?—Mascullo un hombre de unos 25 años, media 1,75, su cabello era color negro con algunas puntas rojas, corto, ojos de color negro, piel pálida, los músculos necesarios para su edad y vestía un gabán con capucha negro, pantalón gris, botas negras y guantes azul oscuro. Parecía bastante fastidiado con todos a su alrededor.

—Ya, ya. Cálmate, Sato. ¿Después de todo, lo bueno se hace esperar? ¿No?—Intentó tranquilizarlo Aniki, un chico de pelo largo castaño recogido en una coleta, y con el flequillo de punta. Tenía los ojos verdes y una cicatriz que recorría verticalmente su ojo derecho. Llevaba puesto un chaleco negro y unos pantalones de lucha, junto con un cinturón negro.

Sato lo miro fastidiado, pero, antes de que le respondiera con algún insulto, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar un par de magas pelinegras.

Una era Menma Kagawa, chica de 23 años, pelo corto, de baja estatura, ojos negros, piel pálida. Vestía una campera azul oscuro, pantalón de combate y unas botas negras, además que cargaba con un par de katanas en su espalda.

La otra era Rinda Diamond, de 20 años, a diferencia de Menma esta tiene el pelo largo y con mechas moradas en su flequillo y poseía los ojos rojos. Vestía con camisa blanca simple, unos pantalones vaqueros negros, y unas botas negras. Tenía un colgante de diamante.

—¿Todo bien, Sato?—Hablo inexpresiva, Menma. El chico sudo frio mientras asentía, algo nervioso.

—¿Han visto a Yanka por aquí?—Preguntó Rinda, observando la habitación y notando la ausencia de la maga mecanic make.

—Dijo que iba a ver si conseguía algunos dulces—Comento Aniki. La chica se había largado argumentando que tenía que conseguirlos y que llegaría para el anuncio.

—No puedo esperar más. ¿Por qué no se apresuran con esto?—Hablo Sato, paciencia no era exactamente su mejor cualidad.

—¿No están nerviosas, chicas?—Aniki se dirigió al dúo de pelinegras—En unos minutos sabremos si seremos parte de los magos que representaran a Ludogorets en Fiore.

Menma lo observo seriamente, notando que iba en serio, respondió:

—Somos las más poderosas del gremio, no veo porque Rinda-chan y yo no seamos parte del equipo—Se volteó en dirección a la puerta, dispuesta a marcharse, pero antes dirigió su mirada hacia Sato—Espero te comportes, no quiero problemas. Suficiente tengo con estar a cargo de vigilarte. Vamonos.

El pelinegro asintió mientras la seguía a paso lento, murmurando que no podía creer como terminó siendo de un temido mago oscuro a la simple mascota de la Kagawa.

—Esos dos son todo un caso ¿No crees, Rinda?—La joven le sonrió, causando un leve rubor en el joven, y asintió.

—Así lo parece, Aniki. Me recuerda un poco a ti cuando te conocí. Supongo que solo falta un poco de tiempo para que se adapte al gremio, y a Menma.

—Tienes razón. No debe ser fácil para el ser un ex-mago oscuro que busca redimirse.

El ambiente entre ambos se volvió incomodo, ambos recordaban como se habían conocido, Aniki sonrió al recordar la primera vez que vio a la chica DS.

—Espero podamos estar juntos en el torneo, Aniki—Le dedico una gran sonrisa, dejándolo más sonrojado que antes.

La chica se marchó por donde se fue el dúo anterior, mientras que el joven se quedó algo embobado.

—¡Ya llegue, Aniki!

Yanka Saki hizo su estelar aparición, sonriendo emocionada mientras devoraba el último caramelo. Su pelo era de un tono anaranjado hasta la cintura, lo llevaba suelto, sus ojos eran verdes, de estatura mediana, agradable pechonalidad, delgada y de complexión atlética. Vestía con una camisa sin mangas con encaje de color negro, pantalones cortos y ceñidos verde militar, muñequeras con estrellitas y otros dibujos, con unos calcetines altos hasta los muslos de color blanco y botas.

La maga se dio cuenta de que el chico había quedado congelado, pensó una manera de hacerlo reaccionar, sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa malvada. Tomó al castaño en una llave, despertándolo y lanzándolo al suelo.

—¡Hey!

—Te veías distraído—Se excusó la joven mientras sacaba de su pantalón otra bolsa de dulces y rápidamente tomó uno y se lo llevo a la boca.

—Comer tanto te hará mal, Yanka. Te crecerán gusanos en el interior y te comerán desde adentro.

—¡Genial! Así tendré más espacio para comer dulces.

La voz en los altavoces de la habitación alerto al dúo de magos, anunciaba la presencia de los magos en el escenario.

—¡Vamos, Aniki! Se nos hace tarde—Yanka tomo del chaleco al chico y salió disparada hacia el punto de reunión.

Rápidamente llegaron a donde se encontraba el resto del equipo.

—¡Ya llegamos, jefa!—La pelinaranja saludo animadamente a Menma a la vez que soltaba a Aniki. Menma, Rinda y Sato se encontraban, junto con otro grupo de magos debajo del escenario del coliseo. Una vez que fueran nombrados los cinco, serian elevados hacia donde se encontraba la arena.

—¡Por fin llegaron!—Exclamó Sato.

—Llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos—Comentó el castaño al mismo tiempo que se sacudía un polvo imaginario.

Antes que alguno pudiera decir algo, se escuchó el nombre de Menma y Aniki. Ambos se dieron una mirada cómplice mientras se dirigían a la plataforma.

—Te felicito, Aniki—La pelinegra le dedicó una de sus pocas sonrisas sinceras, el castaño le agradeció con una gran sonrisa.

—Espero que todos podamos ser elegidos—Murmuro Aniki. La chica lo observo con una pequeña sonrisa y asintió.

Seguidos de ellos, fueron nombradas Yanka y Rinda, estas se sonrieron y se acercaron junto a Aniki y Menma.

El resto de los magos estaban completamente nerviosos, incluso Sato. Todos contuvieron la respiración, hasta que el nombre del anteriormente mago oscuro fue nombrado.

—Tomen eso, imbéciles—Despotrico el chico contra el resto de magos, rápidamente sintió la mirada fría de cierta maga y sonrió forzosamente—Es decir…no se pongan tristes, ya llegara su oportunidad.

El quinteto se juntó y fue elevado hacia arriba, siendo recibidos por una enorme multitud.

—¡Y ellos son los cinco magos que darán todo por su reino! **¡Ellos son Las Águilas de Razgrad!**

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

**Y HASTA ACA LLEGO EL RAZGRAD, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DEJEN REVIEWS PARA SABER QUE LES PARECIO Y CUAL MAGO LES GUSTO MAS(DE VERDAD, SINO LA SECCION ME SERIA IMPOSIBLE REALIZAR)**

**VUELVO A ACLARA QUE ES ASI ES COMO ME LO IMAGINE EN CUANTO A FUERZA.**

**SASUKE (DORMUNT)**

**ATAQUE: 5**

**DEFENSA: 5**

**VELOCIDAD: 3**

**INTELIGENCIA: 4**

**ESPECIAL: VENGADOR COOL**

**GRACIAS OTRA VEZ POR LOS OC Y NOS LEEMOS EN LA PRESENTACION DE RED DEVILS.**

**SHADOWTAILS98...FUERA**


End file.
